


Him

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Sometimes Iwaizumi wonders why Oikawa was his soulmate. It's not really that bad, not at all.





	Him

“Oi, Tooru,” Iwaizumi called from the kitchen where he was making their dinner. “What are we doing on Tuesday?” 

“Nothing, why?” 

“Mum wants us to go out for dinner with her. That alright?” 

“Iwaizumi-san misses me,” Oikawa replied. 

Iwaizumi could hear the smirk in his voice without having to be in the lounge room with the brunet male. 

“Shut up, Trashkawa,” he said, responding to his mother’s message that yes, they would be there. 

He couldn’t believe that he was dating that idiot. If it weren’t for the name that had appeared on his upper arm back when he’d turned 18, Iwaizumi was sure that he wouldn’t be standing there right now. 

Oikawa had been overjoyed to find out that his name was tattooed on his best friends arm, excitedly showing off the tattoo etched onto his foot that said Iwaizumi’s name. That had been three years ago, back in their final year of high school. 

Now, both were busy with work and University, they shared an apartment, and spent their Sunday nights watching bad movies together. It was a tradition they had yet to break even once. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m hungry.” 

Iwaizumi sighed as he dished out their meals, leaving the pot on the stove to cool down a bit as he took the food to the lounge where Oikawa lay in wait on the couch. 

“Move it,” Iwaizumi said gruffly, nudging the other with his foot to get his attention. 

Oikawa sat up properly, taking his bowl from Iwaizumi and smiling up at him. Even as he started wolfing down the contents of his bowl, Oikawa managed to look good, smiling as he chewed his food. 

As they both finished eating and placing their bowls on the table in front of them, Oikawa moved into Iwaizumi’s side, pressing a tender kiss to his jaw. 

“Thank you Iwa-chan, you’re the best cook ever.”

As Iwaizumi’s face grew hotter, he only had one thought. 

 _How on earth did I end up with him as my soulmate._  


End file.
